


Ramble On

by badlandsluke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlandsluke/pseuds/badlandsluke
Summary: The first time Castiel Novak truly felt damned was before his day shift at the local supermarket, after being denied by his second publisher this week. The first time Dean Winchester truly felt alive was on a hazy Wednesday morning; amid the rush of office workers and parents on-the-school-run alike.AU wherein Cas is a struggling writer currently working in a supermarket and Dean Winchester is a flirt who always forgets something on his shopping list.





	Ramble On

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a WIP that I have wanted to write for a while now. My inspiration came from working in a supermarket myself and imagining my two favourite boys finding love in a place wherein so many personal stories have passed through, each customer having their own. It has been 3 years since I tried writing anything so this is all relatively rough and new to me again but I hope it will eventually be something that I can be proud of.

Castiel James Novak was stuck in a rut. He had an average life and wasn't necessarily unhappy with it but all he seemed to do these days was absentmindedly scan barcodes and ask strangers for their loyalty cards; occasionally earning himself some small talk about the weather or how prices seem to have rocketed recently. To say that the aforementioned was his weekly highlight was as disappointing as his last phone call. 

Edlund Publishing was the second of two publishers Castiel had reached out to and the second to turn him down this week. His dreams of becoming a successful writer were fading fast but that means a major identity crisis was forthcoming and he didn't know how much longer he could continue to accept shifts that occurred during all of his free time. Although, at least the small talk is a distraction to save him from spiralling. He pondered upon his impending doom for a moment before clocking in at 8:58, two minutes before his shift was due to start. Let's get this Wednesday over with, he thought to himself.  
*  
Dean woke up befuddled when his alarm blared, later realising he had already pressed snooze five times and was going to be late for work. There was surprisingly no reluctance as he leapt out of bed, causing him to trip over his phone wire and knock into the week-old glass of whiskey that rest upon on his bedside table. Luckily, the wire was safe. Unfortunately, his suit jacket on the floor beneath said bedside table was not, and he had approximately thirty minutes to be stood in front of his students giving a lecture on Vonnegut at KU. That was of course including the fifteen minute drive and the usual morning coffee stop at the nearest Gas 'n' Sip; so he didn't have much time at all. Certainly not enough to get the stale smell of alcohol from his jacket. He had a plan and he hoped it would work because Wednesdays were never his day and if the weather could reflect his mood exactly, the fog outside was definitely doing the job.

It took Dean little to no time to appear presentable soon after waking, he was clean-shaven and fully clothed, except for his jacket of course. With a few minutes to spare before leaving for work, he dashed to the local supermarket. They conveniently had a sale on their clothing department and Dean was short for cash so good karma seemed to be coming from somewhere. Savvy business people and parents post school-run swarmed the place which only agitated Dean further. He just wanted to get to work (and he never thought he'd ever say that out loud. Or at least in his head). 

* 

It was already 9:30 and customers had started piling in. Cas was used to the morning rush and had become quite appreciative as they made his mornings go quicker. However, some of the parents were often rude and businessmen seemed to view him more as a service robot than an actual human being, which considering Castiel's current circumstances, he definitely didn't feel like anyway so he'd let it slide.

That's when he saw a pair of the greenest eyes. They were green like a forest after rain, and considering the gloomy morning, Castiel deemed this description absolutely appropriate. However, there seemed to be an urgency in them and then he realised that this man, who was holding a suit jacket, wine gums and looking a little flustered, was probably a member of the morning rush club and wanted to checkout fast, not have some less-than-average checkout assistant literally checking him out. He tried to shake the warm feeling he had in his chest and proceeded to greet the man.  
“Hello and welcome, how are you?” Castiel questioned with his usual smile, trying to slow his racing heart because he shouldn’t be crushing this hard on a stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter. I know it's incredibly slow and you probably want to give up on me already but I promise I'm going to try and make it worthwhile, I'm just figuring out the plot and how the story is going to go. Next chapter should be posted within the next week or so and hopefully from then on it will be consistent.


End file.
